Jacey and Tide
by JaxiRoseus
Summary: Jacey just turned 15 and is the little brother of Butchy and Lela. He falls into the arms of the ever so charming Tanner. Tide is 15 too and is the little brother of Tanner, and he falls into the bad boy Butchy's arms. Falling for the enemy leader is kinda insane. I do not own Teen Beach Movie only my original characters.
1. Chapter 1

:Jacey:

It wasn't MY fault, it sorta just happened. I was just walking in Big Momma's when he caught me. Really I wasn't even supposed to be there! I was just picking something up, that's it. I needed to get the keys to my house, and Butchy had my key because he broke his! I just tripped and BOOM there he was. But that's too far ahead. I need to go back all the way to this morning for you to understand.

This morning:

"Butchy, I'm going out!" I said as I walk down the stairs.

"To where?" I hear him yell from the bathroom.

"I need to go to Chelsea's house for a paper!" Huh lying is so easy. I walk to the kitchen to grab an apple and I see Lela sitting on the counter. She's reading a book about engines. Go figure.

"Morning, sis." I walk up and him her a kiss on the cheek. Lela smiles and closes the book.

"Hey, morning bro." Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, Lela and Butchy are my siblings. Well half siblings. She looks me over. "Jacey, your hair's messy." She goes over to a drawer and opens it. Lela takes out the brush and puts me in the seat next to her.

"Why is your hair so always get like this?" She complains.

"Why do you always have to comb it?" I grumble. Lela comb my black hair gently before tugging really hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! It's the only way to keep it neat!" What feels like an eternity of brushing, is over. Lela looks at me satisfied and puts the brush away. "Ha! Done!"

My head feels like its about to explode. It hurts but I don't say anything. "Where are you headed to?"

"To Chelsea's house to get a paper."

She gives me a look. "Liar."

"I-"

"Nope. You'll only dig yourself deeper."

"Pleeeaaaase! I didn't lie about going to Chelsea's house!" Chelsea is Chee Chee's sister. We've been friends since birth.

"What are you gonna do at Chelsea's house?"

"Well, we were going to go to Wrench's house afterwards..." I say looking down at my lap. Wrench is Lugnuts little brother. She seems to consider the thought.

"Fine."

I squeal but I then put my hands over my mouth. I did NOT just squeal. Lela bursts out laughing but when she looks at my face she stops.

"What's so funny?" I hear Butchy say he comes in wearing his regular biker stuff.

"Nothing." I say. He gives me a suspicious look but let's it go. He walks over to the counter to make a cup of coffee. He makes a big yawn. I get up from my seat before Butchy finds out where I'm headed and starts to interrogate me. "Welp I'm off. See ya guys."

When I'm about to open to open the door they stop me. "Jacey." They both say.

"Do I have to?" I complain.

"Yep." Lela says smiling.

I go up to her. Lela tilts her head so her cheek is facing me, and I kiss her on the cheek. Butchy has his back on the counter, drinking his coffee, waiting expectantly. I smile and I walk over to him. I plant my lips on his cheek, and he smirks.

I walk out the door and I hear Lela say, "We love you!"

"Love you too!" I say while the door closes. Why are they being so lovey dovey? Even though I kiss their cheeks every morning this time it feels different. I walk over to my bike parked out front. I may or may not be old enough to drive this thing. Well, technically I am because I turned 15 a couple of weeks ago. But I'm been driving bikes for 2 years now and this thing was a gift from Butchy.

I put the keys in the engine and drive all the way Chelsea's house. I drive drive pass Big Momma's and I can see the surfers. Ugh. They can never stop showing off. Even though they have nothing to show. All they do is ride waves that go like what? 2 miles per hour. Lame. They're singing that stupid song again.

I see their leader, Tanner. I also see two other people who I've never seen before. One's blonde who seems like he's having the time of his life. And the other is this brunette girl who seems confused. While Tanner's singing we lock eyes with each other. We don't look away for what feels like forever, but in reality it was like 4 seconds.

I had to look back at the road, I don't look back at him but I somehow know he's still staring at me.

I arrive at Chelsea's house. I park my bike out front, and knock on the door. No one answers. I knock again hard. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I can hear Chee Chee yell.

She opens the door, she's still wearing her pajamas. Chee Chee looks at me. "Jacey? Do you know what time it is?" I look at my watch.

"Chee, its 10:15."

She looks at me shocked then says, "Shoot! I'm late!" Chee Chee bolts upstairs. I let myself in and close the door behind me. I walk up the stairs and to Chelsea's room. I knock and I get snoring as a reply. Like sister, like sister. I open her door to find Chelsea sprawled out on her bed. I chuckle then walk up to her bed.

I nudge her awake. Nope. I push her hard. Nope. I push her off her bed. Yep.

"Ugh." I hear her say. "What the-"

"Good morning!" I say over cheerly. I go to her blinds and open them. She hisses at me.

"I'm melting!" She jokes.

Chelsea gets up from the floor. "What time is it?"

"Last I checked it was 10:15."

"Shoot! I'm late!" Chelsea runs to her bathroom to get changed. I laugh, they are really alike.

"I'll be down stairs."

"OK." She's says through the door.

I go downstairs and raid her fridge. I pull out another apple and eat it. I hear Chee Chee go out the front door in a hurry. I go sit in the living room and turn on the TV. I know right? TV. We could never afford one at my house. But Chelsea's parents are electricians, so.

I turn on a random channel and wait for Chelsea to come down. She comes down looking bikerific.

"Ready."

"About time." I say while getting up.

"Oh come on! I beat my record from last time." Chelsea's hair is in a mini beehive like the one her sister has. "So what are we doing today?"

"Let's go get Wrench first."

"OK." I walk out front while Chelsea gets her bike from the garage. We could walk to Wrench's house it's just down the street. Buts its more badass to show up on bikes. We ride next to each other while riding. We talk over the engines about random stuff until we reach his house.

We reach his house and see Wrench talking to Steff. Steff is Strut's little sister. She's a year younger than me. She has long brunette hair. She keeps it in a braid, and the braid goes all the way down to her butt. Wrench has dark brown curly hair that only reaches his ears.

They both look up from what they're doing and smile at us. Since Steff is the youngest she doesn't have a bike. She usually just rides with Wrench.

"Hey guys." Steff greets.

"Good morning!" Chelsea says optimistically.

"Morning." Wrench says.

"I'm starving!" Chelsea complains.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Steff asks.

"I would have if someone would not have rushed me!"

"You were the one who woke up at like 10:00!" I retorted. She sticks her tongue out at me but doesn't say anything else. Just then Wrench's stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed.

"See I'm not the only one!" Chelsea screams.

"I did kinda skipped breakfast top Jacey." Wrench calmy exclaims.

"How about we go to Big Momma's." Steff suggests.

"I want a burger." Chelsea agrees.

"A burger for breakfast?" Wrench asks.

"Let her suffer from the fat. Let's go!" I commented. Wrench got on his bike and Steff sat behind him. We all rode down to Big Momma's. We drove in a triangle formation and I was in front. When we got to the parking lot, all the other biker bikes were there.

"Looks like everyone else is here." Wrench noted.

"That's not gonna stop me from eating!" We parked our bikes and walked inside.

Wrench walked in first, then Chelsea and Steff. They all signaled me to come in and I walked inside. The bikers and the surfers seemed to be arguing. I see my brother singing about the bikers. I start humming the tune its pretty of us sit in a booth, watching the song unfold.

"Bubblegum cherry pop... " There's my sister singing with that amazing voice of hers. I wish I could have a voice like that. Everyone says my voice is amazing, but I'm self conscious you know?

I see that blond boy, who I've never seen before again. He starts to sing after Lela. He's pretty good.

I can see that guy Tanner. He's acting like I don't notice he's staring at me. When I meet his eyes he quickly looks away. I've hardly ever spoken to the guy, what's with all the eye locking and crap?

Big Momma comes over to our booth. "Hey little bikers! What can I get you guys?"

"I'm 15!" I say.

"Oh, I know you are sweet cheeks!" She pinches my cheeks. Everyone sniggers, but me. "Little Jacey is becoming a man!" She gets all emotional. "I remember yesterday that you wanted an adult sizes burger."

"That was yesterday." I roll my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She hits me on the head with a sandal.

"Ow!"

"I do it because I care. The usual sweet hearts?"

"Yes we all say in unison."

"Oh and put it on Butchy's tab." I say.

"You got it honeybun."

She takes our orders and walks back to the kitchen. The song seems to have ended, because everybody is in their respective booths. I see that blond boy and brunette girl walk past us .

I snap my fingers to get their attention. "Hey!"

They look up at me confused. The guy points to his chest. "Yes you."

The guy and girl walk up to the booth confused. "Where are you from?" I say.

The blond guy tilts his head at me. He's like trying to decipher my face. "Um, far away!" The girl says.

"How far?" Chelsea asks.

"Pretty close!" She says nervously.

"Pretty close but far away?" Steff asks, but it's more of a statement.

"Um..." The blonde boy is still looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You look familiar." He says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Like I've seen you before."

"Well maybe cause you just sang with my brother." I say coolly.

"Brother?!" He asks shocked.

"Yeah brother." I point at Butchy who's talking to Struts.

"Wait so doesn't that make Lela your sister?!"

"Yeah..."

"I need to sit down." He walks over to an empty seat and sits on it thinking.

"I'm sorry about him! I'm Mack and that was Brady. I'll see you later." She grabs him by the arm and takes him out the restaurant.

They were strange...

I look up and Tanner walks past us. He winks at me before he walks out the door.

"Did he just wink at you?" Wrench asks.

"Don't be stupid." I say.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Earlier in the night:

The older teens were having a party at Big Momma's later that night so we basically got kicked out. We sat on the rocks of the beach looking into the night sky. The moon was a full one shining everything with its rays. Steff was talking about the constellations. She could be a really good astronomer one day.

We were out there for probably an hour before Steff started getting tired. Chelsea started to yawn too. So we called it a night. We started walking back to our bikes. Everyone parted ways for the night. When I was riding home I remembered I gave my house keys to Butchy cause he broke his.

"Ugh." I turned back around and drove to Big Momma's. All the bikes were still there, so the others didn't leave. I walked in while my sister was performing. Again with that beautiful voice that she has. I smile, I walk up to Butchy. He doesn't seem happy that I'm here.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, but I needed the house keys. You have them remember?" He looks through his pockets and surprise, they're there.

He puts the keys in my hands and tells me to go home. I do what I'm asked and I turn around. Lela starts to fall off the stage when three things happen.

I trip over absolutely nothing and fall into someone's arms. Butchy tries to save Lela but he ends up catching someone else. Lela doesn't get hurt and is caught by that boy Brady.

Well this is a turn of events.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Present:

"Well hey there." Tanner says to me.

"Um Hi."

He doesn't let me go when I try to scramble away. He gives me a white perfect smile. It literally SHINED. How the hell is that even possible? His grasp on my waist is gets even tighter than it already is.

"What's your name?"

"Jacey."

"That's a pretty name." Pretty. Who does he think I am a girl?

"Jacey!" Butchy comes up to me and separates the both of us. "Go home!"

"But-"

"I said go home!" Before I walk out the door I see Tanner look at me, I feel a longing to go back over to him and apologize for my rude brother. He winks at me and smiles. I give him a small grin. And he takes that as a victory. I also see Lela being separated from that Brady. But who was the guy Butchy caught?


	2. Chapter 2

:Tide:

Last night was amazing! I didn't even mean for that to happen it just did. And it was perfect! He caught me with those big strong arms of his, and I was in heaven! But he is the leader of the bikers... That's a minus. But who cares about that! He's the perfect prince charming! I hope he rescues me from a tower!

But I saw my brother catch that other guy. What was his name? Jordan? Jason? Johnny? Jacey! That was his name! Isn't he Butchy's brother? We've barely spoken to each other. Tanner seemed very interested in him. When I asked Tanner about it, he said 'I would never in my dreams like a biker.'

I hear my stomach rumble. I haven't ate since last night. I get up from my bed and go get dressed. I put on my usual surfer stuff and walk to the kitchen. My house is on the beach, so its one story. I pass Tanner's room and I see him getting dressed. When I get to the kitchen I open the fridge. I was some leftover pizza from 2 nights ago. I'm hungry don't judge.

Tanner walks in with his shirt on backwards. I laugh at him.

"What?"

"Dude, your shirt."

He looks down, he takes off his shirt and put it the right way. "You seem distracted. Thinking about something."

"No not really." He says not looking at me. I can tell when my brothers lying from thousands of miles away. He pours a glass of orange juice.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you thinking about SOMEONE?" I say the last part a little loud.

"No!" Tanner sets the orange juice down on the counter. "Was that the last pizza?" He asks while looking in the fridge.

"So who was that guy from last night? What was his name?" I pretend not to know.

"Jacey." Tanner closes his eyes while saying his name. He has a dreamy face, as if he was thinking of him.

"Ha! You like him!"

"N-no I don't!"

"Yes you do! Its written all over your face!" He finishes his pizza in a hurry and gets up from his seat.

"I already told you. I would never like a biker." He ruffles up my sandy blond hair.

"Hey!" I complain. He laughs before walking out the door and onto the beach. He's probably going surfing again. Speaking of surfing I have to meet Katrina on the beach. I get up from my spot, grab my board and walk outside.

I wonder if Butchy likes being outside?

I sigh happily to myself. I wonder if Butchy is even thinking about me. He probably is because I am pretty groovy. At least that's what everyone else tells me.

"Tide!" Katrina yells. Her dark curly hair moves while we walk toward each other. Seacat, her brother, never tells her to straighten it. They both love her curly hair. I think she would take it as an insult if someone told her to do so.

"I was calling for you for like ever." Her surf board is under her arm. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff." We walk down the beach to meet the others.

"Anyone special?"

"Nope." She laughs next to me.

"You're just like your brother, you stink at lying." We pass Big Momma's on the way. I see Tanner, and he seems to be talking to an uncomfortable Jacey. Tanner's shirt is open. Huh. Coming on a little too strong big brother. Jacey must be really important if Tanner's acting weird around him.

I see that kid Brady talking to that girl Mack. They seem to be arguing.

"Wait, so instead of Tanner catching Lela, you did." Mack says.

"And instead of Lela falling into Tanner's arms, that boy Jacey did."

They stay quiet for awhile until Mack speaks up. "I also saw Butchy catch someone. But I don't know who he is."

"What'd he look like?"

I tell Katrina to meet me there and she walks ahead of me. Time to do some spying! I hide behind some bushes so they can't see me.

"He was sandy blond, and kinda looked like Tanner."

Brady gasps. "Tide."

"Who?"

"Tanner's little brother. He fell into Butchy's arms."

"Wait, so that means..."

"Lela likes me, Butchy likes Tide, and Tanner like Jacey."

I knew it! I knew Tanner liked that boy! But I get all toasty when I find out Butchy likes me too.

"But the siblings weren't ever in the story, and that's what confuses me." Brady states.

Before he can finish I fall forward and through the bushes. They look at me surprised, but don't say anything. I get up from the floor and approach them. "Morning Brady!"

"Oh, hey Tide." We all know I was eavesdropping but don't say anything. "Tide this is Mack, Mack this is Tide."

"Hi." Mack says awkwardly. She pulls out her hand. I take it and I kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you." She pulls back her hand as if I bit it. I smile with my teeth. "Omg, he smiles just like Tanner!"

I tilt my head. "What does Omg mean?"

"Well look at the time! We have to go." Mack pulls Brady away. Before anything else happens. They sure are weird. I wonder what they were talking about.

Like, what did they mean by 'story.' But at least I know Butchy likes me! That's a plus.

Speaking of which here he comes now! I look at my surfboard to see my reflection. I look good as always. Don't be nervous. Just act natural. Butchy walks past me but places something in my hand. It feels like a sheet of paper. I'm a little disappointed that he didn't say hi or anything. But I forget that he's a biker. And I'm a surfer. You know, like, sworn enemies. I look around so no one sees what I'm reading. I open the paper and it reads:

'Meet me at the roof of Big Momma's at 8.'

-Butchy

I squeal from where I'm standing. This counts as a date right? This is definitely a date! Ooo! I'm so excited! What should I wear? Should I bring like wine or something? Italians like wine. No I'll probably offend him. Who cares? I'm going on a date with Butchy!

I dance from my spot, and I get a few strange looks from bypassers. I stop, then I remember I need to meet up with Katrina and the others. I run, but while doing so, I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I look to see Jacey. We don't say anything we just stare at each other. Jacey scowls.

"Watch where you're going." And he just storms off. How can someone so rude be related to Butchy?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I ran over to everybody. They seem to have waited for me because they haven't gone in the water yet.

"Oh, its OK Tide!" Rosemary says.

"Yeah, totally OK Tide!" Rosalyn adds.

Rosalyn and Rosemary are Rascals twin sisters. They have straight, copper blond, hair that goes down to their shoulders. They have their surfboards under their arms.

"Everything alright?" Katrina asks.

"Yeah, perfect."

She lets it go and faces the water. She shoots down to the ocean. "I bet I can beat all of you!"

I take off my shirt and run after her. "Keep dreaming!"

"Please, I'm gonna beat all of you."

"A pleasure for you to join us Gunner." I say sarcastically. Gunner is about a year older than me. He's platinum blond that touches his shoulders. He's also Giggles younger brother.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Only you about to lose!"

I go in the water and swim out. I see a wave forming and I swim out toward it. I jolt my legs up and now I'm riding the wave like no tomorrow. I hear everyone else cheer me on.

"Go Tide!" Rosalyn and Rosemary say.

Once I'm back in open water again I swim back out to everyone else.

"Righteous, dude." Gunner fists bump me.

"Who's next?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day turned into night and so did my date. Date. D-A-T-E. I never get tired of that. I hope Butchy has something awesome planned! Maybe he'll have a romantic dinner on the roof. Or maybe we'll watch the stars.

I sigh happily then go to my closet. I wear my ultra expensive board shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. I gotta look best for the best. I look in the mirror. What to do with my hair? I could comb it back. Or comb it forward. Or leave it messy. Ugh. Why is this so hard?!I just put my hair how it usually is, and walk out my room.

I bump into Tanner who pacing in the hallway. He seems to be dressed nice.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"No where."

"You're dressed like that to go nowhere?" He looks at what I'm wearing.

"Are those your expensive board shorts?"

"...no?"

He gives me a suspicious look. "Be back by 10."

"Same goes for you." I say.

He gently slaps me in the face. "What was that for?"

"I do it because I love you." This boy needs some help.

"Love you too. See ya." He goes out the back door while I go out the front. I walk over to Big Momma's. Someone jogs up next to me and I notice it's Rascal.

"Tide? What are you doing out so late?" Geez, it's like 7:45.

"Oh, just going for a stroll." To meet my love life.

"You look kinda nice just for a stroll."

Shoot. Um... Aha!

"I was walking to Katrina's house! I forgot a paper!" His street comes up on the left.

"Oh, OK. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Ras." He walks down his street while I speed walk to Big Momma's. Rascal's not the smartest person. It'll take him awhile to figure out that Katrina's house is in the other direction.

I make it to Big Momma's. I climb the back ladder to the roof. Once I get up there, I see my prince charming.

He's wearing all black and is wearing a dark leather jacket. Butchy's feet, are covered in combat boots. His jeans are black. Butchy. Looks. HOT.

There are candles all over the place and a picnic blanket with a basket on top. I sit next to him and he smiles widely.

"You came."

"I could never stand up my favorite person." I bat my eyes at him. And he smiles even more widely. I look up at the stars. It looks like a the shining of the waves in the morning. Except this time, its a thousand times much better.

"I've never really stopped and looked at the stars. They're beautiful."

"Yeah beautiful." I start to blush. He notices this and starts to panic.

"I-I meant the stars!"

I chuckle, and he seems to have calmed down. He pulls open the picnic basket and pulls out some sandwiches. They were like the ones you'd find at a party. I take one and start to munch down on them. Before I knew it the sandwich was done and I pulled out another one.

"Someone has an appetite."

"Oh, please. I see you eating inside Big Momma's. A waitress will set the plate down and BOOM all the food is gone."

"So you watch me."

"Well it's a nice view." We both laugh and we both look at the stars again.I scoot over closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. I see a shooting star fly past us.

I gasp. "Did you see that?"

"Yep."

"Well make a wish." I interlock our fingers together and I can feel an electric pulse that runs through both of our vains. My prince charming closes his eyes and makes a wish. Aw! His face is so relaxed! What should I wish for? Hmmm...

I wish that Butchy will be the perfect prince.

That sounds right. Even though he already is. "So, Tide, I want to know more about you."

"Well what do you want to know about?" I sit cross legged next to him. He puts his finger on his chin.

"Favorite color?"

"Green, but like, the ocean type green. Your turn."

"Black." Butchy responds.

"Favorite animal?" I ask.

"Probably lions."

"Why lions?"

"Because they're big and strong." Oh my god, just like you.

"Well, I like foxes."

He smiles at me, "Foxes?"

"Yeah, because foxes are like swift and can move really fast." He seems to like my answer because he smiles. The night went on like this. Telling each other about something of ourselves. IT WAS PERFECT! Once I started to yawn, Butchy stood me up to my feet. We walked to the ladder and he gestured me to go first. Such a gentleman. When he gets down he grabs my hand and leads me toward his bike.

"Ever got on one of these before?" Butchy asks excitedly.

"N-no..."

"Come on, it's me driving, just hold on to my waist and you won't fall."

"OK." I say determined. I got this. I can do this.

He gives me a hand while climbing on his bike. Butchy then gets on, and starts the engine. The bike starts to move and I straddle Butchy's waist. I see everything fly past us, and I can see my house in the distance. It's like a total rush doing this. It's really cool. I put my head on Butchy's shoulder and and the corner of my eye I see him blushing. That's cute.

I tell him to park a little bit from my house, so Tanner doesn't hear the engine. I get off the bike and stand on my feet.

"That was really fun Butchy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for next time." I put the invitation there and see if he accepts it.

"Me too."

Our faces are slowly pulling toward each other. His eyes are darting between my lips and eyes. I'm just looking at those nice tender lips.

He kisses me. Like for real kisses me. No tongue or anything, but that was the best kiss ever. Well it was my first kiss so... When it's over I pull back. I have this daydream expression on my face.

"I'll see you later Tide."

"Later." I say smiling as if I'm in another world. I definitely found my prince charming.


	3. Chapter 3

:Jacey:

Why does he have to be so PERFECT?! Ugh! I can't get that guy out of my head. It's annoying. I know! I just need to distract myself. Yeah! Then I won't have to think of him whose name shall not be spoken.

I walk down to the garage to fine tune my bike. I screw some things together, put some oil in, and pump up the tires. Done.

The grass up front seems a bit too long. It needs to be cut. I get the lawn mower and start cutting the grass. It takes me about a half hour to finish. Done.

Hmm. That fence needs to be painted. I go back to the garage and get some white paint. I get the paint brush and paint the fence. The fence looks ten times better thanks to me. Done.

My sister walks out of the house towards me. "Jacey? Doing chores?" She says sarcastically. "Something's up."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

We walk into the garage and I put the paint supplies away. "Your bike looks great."

"Yeah, fined tuned it."

Lela looks toward the front yard. "And you cut the grass?"

"Yep."

"AND painted the fence."

"Yes."

"OK somethings definitely up." She has me sit on my bike while she pulls out a chair. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"Yes something is bothering you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if someone told you to cut the grass and paint the fence you'd flip out. Now you're doing chores voluntarily?"

I cross my arms and let out a sigh. I know I can tell my sister anything but she sucks at keeping secrets. If I tell her, she'll accidentally tell Butchy and he'll go all protective brother mode and go and threaten Tanner. Or WORSE, he'll threaten him by song! That'll be so embarrassing! Not only for Tanner but for me!

Ugh! I said Tanner's name! I did it again!

"See! You're like arguing with yourself!"

"Fine, fine. You can't tell anyone! Not even Butchy."

She puts her right hand up. "Bikers honor."

I sigh. " A certain surfer likes me."

"Aw! Who is she? That is so cute!" She pinches my cheeks.

"It's not a she..."Her eyes widen. Lela did not see that coming. "And it's not any surfer."

"Who is it?"

I put my hand over my face? I've already made it this far. Might as well tell her the rest of it. "...ner."

"What?"

"Anner."

"Say again?"

"TANNER!" I scream.

Lela has the most shocked face ever. I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

She whisper yells,"Tanner?! The leader of the surfers?! That Tanner?!"

"Yeah."

She gasps."This is just like a romance novel! The leader of the surfers falls for the leader of the biker's little brother!"

"Lela, this is serious! Have you forgotten that surfers and bikers are pure enemies!" She crosses her arms.

"You and I both know surfers are not that bad."

"All surfers are bad! Especially if he's the leader of them!"

She gasps again. "You like him too!"

My ears go red. "No I don't!"

"Aw! That's really sweet. You're denying it. That's what's bothering you. But let me teach you a big sister lesson Jacey. When love comes knocking, you need to open the door." What the hell does she mean by that? I just want to knock Tanner into a door...

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Let's just say I like a certain surfer..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After me and Lela's talk I rode my bike all the way to Big Momma's. I park my bike and I notice Butchy on the roof. No one else can see him, it's just the angle at where standing. I walk around the building to see if there's a ladder. There's one behind the building and I climb it.

"Butchy? What are you doing?"

He stops setting up the candles and looks up at me. "Jacey?"

I look around. There's a picnic blanket set up. There's also a picnic basket, but has no food. "Who's the lucky lady?" I ask.

"That's a secret."

"Oh Cmon! Tell me!" I pick up the picnic basket, and turning it upside down, showing that it's empty. "You need food to have a picnic."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't figure out what."

"Well sandwiches are always good." I suggest. I put the picnic basket down and look at all the candles. They were wax, and smelled like apples. Apples are my favorite fruit. These candles look familiar-

I gasp. "These are my candles!" I ordered a box full of candles. I have one in my room, and every time that candle ran out of wax, I'd get a new one from my box. I ordered A LOT of candles.

"Jacey, you have a thousand of them!" True but that doesn't give him the right to steal them!

"If they don't run out of wax, I want them back!" I push his chest with my finger. Butchy puts his hands up afraid and nods his head.

"Who's all this for?" I set the candle down, and sit on the picnic blanket. He sits down next to me, and stares out into the ocean.

"Someone I care a lot about."

"OK OK! You don't have to tell me. Jeesh." I get the point but he's serious. This person is really special to him. And that has me thinking. He can't cook for nothing.

"Hey, when does this date start?"

"I want it to be at 8." He holds a piece of paper in his hand. I see writing but I don't question it.

"I'll make the sandwiches before then." I get up from my spot and I ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, bro."

"That's what I'm here for."

I walk down to the ladder and slide down. I hope this doesn't turn out horrible for him. It's already 2. Time flies. I should get home and start on those sandwiches, just to get it out of the way. I walk toward my bike when I hear someone calling my name.

I turn around and see Tanner with his white shirt buttoned open. I can already feel my face getting hot. I turn around and let him catch up to me. Tanner walks next to me.

"Hey, Jacey!" Oh, the way he says my name- nope. I try with all my might not to look at that perfect body of his.

"Hey, Tanner."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Just walking."

"Cool, cool." How is walking cool? We start going in the direction of the beach. The water are gentle today, so no big waves. Though, there are still surfers in the water. Losers. Speaking of surfers I need to talk to the one who's standing next to me.

"So, Tanner. Did you want anything?" I actually turn to look at him. He wants to ask me something, but he seems to be struggling. Tanner doesn't say anything. "OK, so I'll see you later."

"Wait!" He grabs my hand. "I don't know why I act this way around you. But I do."

This is the first time our skin has ever touched. Of cous he caught me at Big Momma's, but I was wearing my leather jacket. So no skin on skin. Skin on skin. Wow is that dirty. He notices this too, and says, "Your skin's really soft."

OK. We both pull our hands away. "Would you go out with me?"

Are you kidding me?! Everyone's lost their minds. It's like the bikers and surfers have made up. My sister likes a surfer! Tanner likes a biker! Things are going out of control and it feels wrong. Like this isn't supposed to happen. And how could he even have the nerve to ask me?! The leader of the biker's brother?! You know what I'm gonna say no. Then he's gonna cry like a little girl because a biker broke his heart!

"Sure."

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

"Righteous." What does that even mean? "Hey, have you ever swam before?"

"I don't know how to swim." His eyes light up with excitement.

"I'll pick you up at midnight." Midnight? Didn't know Tanner was such a night owl. I'll have to sneak out tonight.

"OK, I'll see you then." And with that he joins the other surfers.

I walk back to my bike, I was in my own thoughts when I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." They say. I look up to find that kid Butchy caught. He doesn't say anything he just keeps staring. What's his problem?

"Watch where you're going." Then I walk away.

Tonight I'm going on a date with Tanner. What have I gotten myself into?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I get home and I head straight to the kitchen. I'll just make it simple. Girls like simple. I hope the girl Butchy likes is simple. Wait, what if it's a guy? Don't be stupid, Jacey. Butchy likes girls. That's what I thought before Tanner... It's a girl I know it.

I get the ingredients I need then start sandwich making. When I'm done making the third sandwich, Chelsea comes barging in the room.

"What were you doing talking to Tanner?"

I look at her surprised. I was not suspecting that. I didn't even know people were watching. I didn't even care if people were watching. It's like when Tanner's around, he's the only thing my brain focuses on. Ugh. This is annoying. I'll just lie, I'm good at that!

"He wanted to get information about the bikers, so he came to me."

"What did you say?" She sits down on the counter. I have a fruit bowl that's full of apples, and she takes one.

"I told him that there's no way I would betray my family like that."

Chelsea accepts the answer. "That's low even for him."

"He must be desperate."

"Yeah." We stay quiet for a while and I go back to sandwich making. I made four, two more should be enough.

"Um, Jacey. Are you going tomorrow?" Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? Today's August 7th, then tomorrow would be-

The anniversary. I can feel my body numbing with sadness. Tomorrow's the 6th anniversary.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'm fine."

"OK."

She switches the topic. "What are all the sandwiches for?"

"Butchy has a date tonight. And I don't want him to embarrass himself with his horrible cooking."

She laughs, "Butchy can't cook for nothing."

"That's what I said!" We chat for a little while more and she leaves. Hours pass, and it's soon, 9:00, no ones home. I get nice and handsome, for my date with Tanner. Date. D-A-T-E. Even saying it sounds weird. By the times I'm done it's half past 10. I take a little nap. I sleep for about an hour. No dreams or anything. I wake up and it's time for me to leave. There's no one home still. Where is everyone? Doesn't matter to me longer they're gone the better.

I leave out the front door and get on my bike. I start the engine and drive to Tanner's house. I wait until the my watch goes from 11:59 to 12:00. When the clock strikes midnight, I go up and knock on his door. He opens it and he's smiling.

"Right on time."

"Yeah."

He walks out of the house and he locks the door behind him. I hear someone singing a love song in the background.

"That's my brother." He puts his hands on his neck. "He's kinda lovesick right now." I never knew he had a brother. Keep that information for later.

"Well, let's go."

"Right." He grabs my hand and leads me toward the beach. Where are we going? The moon is full tonight and shines brightly. And that's when I notice Tanner has red swim trunks in his other hand. Oh hell no.

"Um, what are we doing?"

"Teaching you how to swim."

"Excuse me?!"

"We'll go to the gentle part of the beach." This boy's insane. Me? Water? Ha.

Once we reach the calm water part of the beach he hands me the trunks. "Put this on."

"Do I have to?"

He gives me puppy dog eyes. " Pweeease?"

How can I say no to that? "Fine." He smiles and turns around. I take my clothes off and put on the trunks. I can see his eyes turning red. Huh. Perfect Tanner's blushing.

"Done." He turns around and starts to marvel my body. I have tan skin, because that's my Hispanic side. I see drool coming out of his mouth and I snap my fingers in front of his face. "My eyes are up here."

"Sorry." Tanner takes of his sandals and then his shirt. I'm not gonna tell you that his body is complete perfection because that would be completely true.

"Let's take baby steps." He grabs my hand and I reluctantly follow him. Once my feet hit the water, immediately start to panic.

"Tanner..." I shake my head at him.

"It's alright, I've got you."

We walk further and further into the water. The shore's pretty far away now. I start to freak out and I hold onto Tanner for dear life. I piggy back ride him until we are deep enough so that the water doesn't pass my collarbone.

"Now, lay on your stomach."

"What?" I say in a high voice. This boy's insane. I keep saying that as if it's new information. Since I'm lighter in the water, he pushes me up so I'm flat down on the water. I start to struggle staying up, so he leaves his hand on my stomach.

"Okay, now kick your legs."

"I don't see the reason why I'm doing this. It's not like I'm ever going to use it again."

He smiles at me, his face looks amazing in the moonlight. "You never know. What if you want to go scuba diving?"

"Sounds lame."

"OK, what if you wanted to save someone?"

"Well that someone would have to be really special for me to save them."

"Would you save me?" I hear him whisper. That's when I realize that he's touching my stomach. And has a clear view of my butt, since my stomach is facing the ocean floor. I can feel my cheeks burning already. I do what I'm told and I start to kick my legs. He doesn't move his hands from my stomach.

I start to doggy paddle around the area. "I'm doing it!"

"Yeah dude!" I doggy paddle toward him smiling. When I start to fall, I panic. I thrash around and when I think I'm gonna drown, I feel arms wrap around me.

"Wrap your legs around me." Like hell I would.

"N-no I'm good."

"Cmon so you won't drown."

I reluctantly wrap my legs around him. I finally look up at him and he's giving me a dreamy face. I put his hand on his chest and don't look away from him. I don't know how it happened, I don't know who leaned in first, I don't know how long ago it happened. But we kissed. Time stopped or time just kept going and we just ignored it. At first it was a chaste, kiss but then tongues collided and I'll stop there.

We pull apart from from each other, and he says the most randomest thing: "You smell like apples." I laugh right then and there. I didn't know my apple cologne was that strong.

"Yeah. I kinda love apples."

"How so?"

"Hmm, well I have an apple tree in my backyard. Don't ask me how its still living in this climate. I have apple candles, and the color red that I wear is a little darker than the other bikers because its the color of an apple."

"Wow, those are a lot of reasons." I put my face in the crook of his neck and I smell him. Some might say it's a little weird but I don't care. He smells like... saltwater and pineapples.

"You smell like saltwater and pineapples."

"Really? I never knew. Maybe that's why I'm so sweet." He laughs at his own joke and I smile stupidly at him. I end up laughing with him because of his stupidity.

"We should get back to shore."

"Yeah."

He carries me all the way back to shore. We put our clothes back on (I know that sounds dirty.) And we head back to his house. In his backyard there's a bonfire with 2 chairs. I sit down in one, they are actually really comfortable. Tanner goes inside to get something and he comes out with... pizza. I thought he'd come out with sandwiches or something. Tanner lays the pizza box down and we eat like there's no tomorrow. I didn't know swimming could make you this hungry.

"OK, I understand you like apples a lot. But why do you like them?"

I think for a moment. "Well my mom loved apples, so maybe she passed it onto me."

"Loved?"

"Yeah she died."

He stared at the fire, "If you don't mind me asking, how?"

"Irony. She died in a motorcycle accident."

We stay quiet for a while. "Tell me about your mom."

I smile, "She was the most gorgeous person in the world. My mom loved apples, like I said before. Before I'd go to school, she would give me apple juice, applesauce, and apple empanadas."

"Apple empanadas?"

"I know it sounds gross but they were really good. Oh, and don't get me started on her apple pies." I pause and look up at the stars, I wonder if she's still watching me. "She had tan skin, and dark brown eyes. My mom had dark curly brown hair. But I got my black hair from my dad. She was from the Dominican Republic. She moved here to have a new life. Then she met a man, and had me."

"Wait, don't you mean have Butchy, Lela, then you?"

"No. Butchy and Lela are my half siblings."

He sat straight up in his seat. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So when did you meet, Butchy and Lela?"

I put my finger on my cheek thinking. "I actually met them once when I was about seven in a grocery store. Me and Lela grabbed the same thing and I told her she could have it. We started arguing about who should take it. I don't remember what the thing was. Then Butchy came over, being the overprotective brother he is, told me not to mess with his sister. That's when my mom and Butchy and Lela's mom came. She told my mom that if she ever came near them again she would go to prison. And that's when she grabbed Butchy and Lela and pulled them away. I didn't see them again until another two years."

Why the hell am I pouring my life story to Tanner? But my mouth doesn't listen to my brain and I keep going. " Butchy and Lela's mother also died, but it's not my place to tell how. Our father begged my mother to take them. He even gave her full custody of them. My mother treated them as if they were her own. Our father would send checks to the house, because he had all the money in the world. So that's how we got by. The checks he sent us. And then my mom died, then we were left alone. My father still sends the checks. But hasn't even visited in years. The rest is history. "

Tanner sits there speechless. Maybe I said too much?

"My mom and dad are always gone. Going on some trip or doing business. They never have time for us. They come home every six months, stay for a week, then leave again. My mom always said that I should be kind, even to my enemies. My dad said that I should be good, and never go bad. And that's what I did. That's kinda the reason I'm always nice to everyone all the time."

"You seem pretty smart." I say going for another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, but more pretty." I smile at his stupidness.

"Hey, to awesome parents." He holds his pizza in the air.

"To awesome parents." We tap our pizzas and he pulls me in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

:Tide:

I feel like the world has gotten brighter! Everything seems 1000 times better. I close my eyes and BAM! Butchy's right there in front of me. I wonder if he's gonna kiss me again. His lips were so soft and plump. I want him to kiss me again.

Hold up, Tide. Your sounding desperate. You need him crawling back to you. Not the other way around. If we are really meant to be, then he'll come to me. But he did say he wanted a next time.

I walk through my house when I see something that I guess I shouldn't have. I see Jacey snuggling up to Tanner, next to the bonfire. Awww. So cute. When Jacey starts to stir, my brother pulls him close, signaling him it's alright. That's so freaking adorable, I can't. I smile and look at the clock.

7:30. Wow, its early. I can't sleep because of so excited! I pull out some eggs and make some scrambled eggs. Once I'm finished, the two love birds come in.

"Tide! I didn't know you were up." He puts his hand on his neck.

"Good morning!" I look over at Jacey. "Well this is a surprise. Good morning."

"Morning." Jacey says groggily.

"Oh, um, Jacey this is Tide. Tide, Jacey."

I go over to him and we shake hands. " I think we've already meet before."

"Oh, yeah yesterday. Sorry about how rude I was. I am a biker afterall."

"None taken." I smile at him. I can see why my brother likes him so much. He's good looking and straight to the point. He doesn't look anything like Butchy and Lela though. Hmm.

"Well I have to go. Lela and Butchy are probably freaking out right now." And with that, he walks out the door. I can hear an engine start, then soon disappearing into the distance.

"Okay, you can't deny it now."

"I don't know-"

"I saw you snuggling up to him, so don't start."

He sighs and sits down next to me. "OK, so maybe I would date a biker..."

"Well, he was certainly... different." I say while getting some plates. I put the eggs on the plate and hand it to Tanner. He chows down.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your date, stupid." My brother can be a little slow sometimes.

"It was... amazing."

"Tell me about it." I sit down next to him.

"We went swimming-"

"Biker? Water? That boy must really like you." Tanner starts to blush with embarrassment.

"I don't think he does."

"What do you mean?"

"He enjoyed himself. But I honestly think he doesn't like me."

I give him a 'are you insane look'."Dude, there was a so much sexual tension in this room when he was here. He was so into you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just think he doesn't want to admit it."

"How?"

"That is a problem you, need to solve." I get up from my seat and ruffle his hair. Even though it's not even possible too. I wonder how he gets his hair like that. Either way, this love talk is making me tired, so I'm going back to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up to find rain. It's pouring like there's no tomorrow. You can barely see anything outside, and I don't know, it scares me. Something's going on and I don't know what. But let's just focus on the positive. More rain means that plants are going to grow more. More rain means the waves are bigger. Yeah.

I look at the clock. 11 on the dot.

I groan and get up from my bed. I walk to my living room. "Tanner?"

No response. I walk to his room and knock on the door. I open the door to find the room empty. See Tide! Your get was trying to tell you Tanner's missing! I go to the kitchen and find that the back door is unlocked.

Why would Tanner leave in storm like this? I go to the phone and call Katrina's house. I was it for the line to be connected when I hear Seacat's voice.

" _Hello?_ "

"Seacat? It's me Tide. Have you seen Tanner?"

" _He's not at home with you?_ "

"No. I was hoping he would be with you or the other surfers."

" _Well I'm with the others right now. We stayed at my house because that's when the storm started. I'll ask._ " I hear Seacat ask the others who's seen Tanner. They all respond no.

" _They said no._ "

"Yeah, I heard."

I hear the phone moving and another person speaks. " _Tide?_ "

"Katty?"

" _Hey, you're looking for your brother?_ "

"Yes, have you seen him?"

" _I was at the store and I saw him heading inside the graveyard a few hours ago._ " The graveyard? That's like 20 miles from here. I'd go check but I don't have a licence. That's when I remember I have a biker boyfriend.

"Thanks, Katty. I'll talk to you later."

" _Bye._ "

I hang up the phone. What was Butchy's number again? I go to the yellow books and look up his address. I call that number and wait for the line to connect.

" _Hello?_ "

It's a girls voice. That must be their sister. I'm horrible with names. "Uh, Hi can I speak to Butchy please?"

" _BUTCHY! SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU!_ " She screams so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ears. When she was done I could hear Butchy in the background.

 _"Why are you screaming so loud?"_

 _"Someone's calling you."_

" _What_?" He asks rudely.

"Butchy, its Tide." I probably sound super desperate right now. "I need a favor."

" _Anything for you._ "

"Um, I need a ride to the graveyard."

" _In this weather?_ " As he said that the rain died down. " _OK, nevermind. I'll see you in 10._ "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Butchy comes to my front door and knocks. I open the door and he smiles at me. He grabs my waist and reels me in for a kiss. Butchy backs me up against a wall and starts to make out with me. OK, ladies and gentlemen. Yesterday I just had my first kiss, so I'm not very good at making out. We pull apart, both of us out of breath.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really? Me neither."

Butchy still has me against a wall. His grasp on my waist hasn't loosened. "So why did you want to go to the graveyard?"

"Because I think someone I know is there." I still haven't told him that Tanner's my brother. Of Butchy found out then he would break up with me. And I know Jacey hasn't told Butchy yet about him and my brother. If Jacey had, then Butchy would probably have beaten Tanner up already.

"OK."

He leads me toward his bike and I hop on. I remember from last night how to get on this thing. We ride down the road, and I see two figures walking, wet, down the road. I realize that it's Mack and Brady.

"Hey Butchy, slow down." He does what he's asked and stops next to them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Tide? What are you doing riding a bike?" Is the first thing that comes out of Brady's mouth. I guess I didn't realize that a surfer riding with a biker would look a little strange.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Why are you both wet?"

Mack immediately looks straight at Brady. They don't respond. "OK, well why don't you get cleaned up at my place?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a key under the mat. I'll be back later. You should hurry before the rain pours down again." Mack gives me a suspicious look.

"No thanks we're fi-" Mack gets cut off by Brady.

"We would love too!"

"Great! I'll see you guys later."

Butchy rides away and we're on the road again. I put my chin on his shoulder and look at the sky. You can't really see anything. When I was little and the sky was white, I would think I was in a story book. I look at Butchy in the face he has a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. He's too busy thinking to listen. "Butchy." I shake him a little and he comes out of his world.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He bites his lip. "My brother is at this graveyard..."

"Why?" I ask.

"Someone we cared about a lot died. It was a lot harder on him than me and Lela. Today's the anniversary."

So someone died? I wonder who it was. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault."

When we arrive it starts pouring rain again. Before we were completely soaked Butchy pulls out an umbrella. I'm a surfer so I don't care if I get wet, but Butchy's a biker and wearing leather. Leather + water isn't really a good combination.

We walk in together. There's a sign that says ' El Recordado'. I wonder what that means. I grab Butchy's hand and we walk through this place. It's not dirty or anything. It's clean. Like walking through a cement garden. But instead of plants there's tombstones. I'm now clinging to Butchy's arms now, terrified.

I see a big tree. Wait are those... Apples? How can there be an apple tree growing in a cement place like this? The apples are blood red and that kinda scares me. I just wish I can find my brother and maybe Jacey and get out of here!

That's when I see Jacey. He's crying into my brother's chest like there's no tomorrow. They are soaking wet and Tanner's whispering something in his ear. I look at Butchy's face and I can see he's having mixed emotions about the situation.

1\. Butchy's confused about why Tanner's with Jacey.

2\. Butchy's sad that Jacey's crying.

3\. And lastly, he's mad because Tanner's touching his little brother.

"Jacey?" Butchy's says. Jacey immediately pulls apart from Tanner, eyes red from all the crying. Once he looks at Butchy he starts crying again. Butchy hands me the umbrella and walks out of the rain. He pulls Jacey into his chest.

"I miss her too."

Jacey starts to choke up and Butchy pulls him tighter. I look over at the tomb stone. It says:

'Josephina

4/12/1927- 8/8/1956

A loving mother, who fought till the end'

I look over at Tanner signaling him it's time to go. He doesn't want to, but we walk away together. They needed to be alone for this.

While we were walking, two apples fall on both of our heads. I look at the apple. Mine is bigger and is overgrown, so I understand why is would fall. But Tanner has a smaller one and had no reason to fall. Makes me feel like the tree was trying to tell me something.

I hold the umbrella over both of our heads. We stay quite and don't say a thing. "Who was that on the-"

"His mother." That date on when she died was today's date. So that was Butchy's mom? Wait, but Butchy said that it was someone who they both cared about but someone who Jacey cared about more. This is just plain confusing, but I feel bad for Jacey.

We stay out there for another half hour until walking to a pay phone. I called Rascal to come pick us up, and 10 minutes later he came. The rain pours even harder and I worry about Butchy.

When we are almost home, someone crashes into us. The figure goes flying through the air and lands thankfully on the sand. But I could still hear bones breaking. Rascal tries to break but the road's too wet. The car spins out of control. I'm sitting in the front so when we hit a tree I go flying out the windshield. I hit the sand hard and I could feel my ribs snapping. Before I pass out, I look to my left too see Lela's unconscious body.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story, you guys give me strength!**

 **Please review!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

:Jacey:

No. No today. Why did it have to happen on a day like today? This has to be a joke right? Just a cruel, sick, joke. We rush to the hospital, and the other bikers are already there. I can see that Chee Chee and Struts have been crying. I go up to the counter.

"I need to see my sister, Lela."

The nurse looks through her clip board while chewing her gum. "She's sleeping right now."

"Well, wake her up!" Butchy says next to me.

"She has been given sleeping drugs to help with the pain." This nurse has an attitude, which I don't have time for.

"What kind of pain?" I hiss.

"Let's see, she has two broken ribs, one broken leg, and hit her head hard. She needs her rest."

I grab Butchy by the arm before he says anything else. I shake my head and lead him toward the large, empty, waiting room. We sit down next to Lugnut and Struts.

"How's she doing, Boss?"

"She's sleeping now so no one can see her." My brother replies. He looks up at the ceiling, annoyed.

Struts breaks down crying while Lugnut comforts her. Chee Chee walks in with 5 cups of coffee. I rush over to her so she doesn't drop them. I take a couple and pass the around. We drink in silence until I speak up.

"You think she'll be OK?"

"Of course, she'll be fine." I grab Butchy's hand and squeeze it. He squeezed back and gives me a reassuring smile. I always loved that smile.

Just when I was about to say something the surfers come rushing in. Tanner rushes to the counter.

"I need to see my brother."

"Name?"

"Tide." I see Butchy jump straight up at the name. Does Butchy know him? Wait, Tide? The guy I met this morning? That, Tide?

The nurse with the attitude looks through that clip board again. She blows out her gums and it pops. "You can't see him. He was in pretty bad shape. But not as bad as the other girl?"

"Who was the other girl?" Giggles asks.

"My sister." I say.

I stand up and walk to the counter. The bikers stand right behind me while Butchy stands next to me. All the surfers look at us with scowled faces.

"Ugh. What are _you_ guys doing here?" Rascal asks.

"Didn't he just say? His sister got hit by a car."

Lugnut sneers.

"And we think you guys were the ones that hit her." Chee Chee adds. She uses Butchy's shoulder as a shoulder rest.

"What? No way! She was the one who hit the car and Tide got hurt!" Kiki screeches. I see Butchy's face falter a bit but soon goes back to normal. I'm his brother, so I was the only one that noticed it.

I look at Tanner and he doesn't make eye contact with me. It's only been a couple of hours since we last seen each other. Speaking of time, I look up at the clock.

4:56

"Make like the ocean and wave goodbye, because you need to go." Chee Chee says.

"We're not going anywhere! We're staying right here!" Seacat yells.

"Well I'm sorry but that might not happen." Butchy pokes Seacat in the chest.

Tanner makes his way through the mix of surfers. He keeps saying excuse me and such until he makes it to the front.

"What?" He says in a high pitch voice. That was freaking cute. I smile at him and he looks at me for the first time since they got here. He looks at me full of concern.

"OK boys and girls! You all are going to sit in the waiting room like good children, or you're all are going to be kicked out!" The nurse says strictly.

Butchy looks at the surfers one last time, until they all sit down in the waiting room. I stray behind with the rest of the surfers. I turn to the nurse.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what my friends were thinking. They are just super worried. Maybe some people should just stick to the ocean, because that's the only thing their tiny brains can process, and not on the roads." The surfers look mad as all hell while I turn my boots in the other direction and toward the waiting room. I smile while I walk away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour passes and still nothing. The waiting room has bikers on one side and surfers on the other. I rest my head on my brother's lap while I read a magazine. A new theme park opened a couple of years ago in California. I think it was called Disneyland. Huh. Said to be 'the most happiest place on earth.' I wish I was there instead of this mess.

"Butchy, could we go to Disneyland?"

"I want to go!" Struts says.

"Me too!" Chee Chee adds.

"With what money?" He asks looking down at me.

"Everyone can pay for their own ticket! Pleeeeeease!" I beg.

"We'll see." I go back to reading my magazine and imagining what it would be like going to Disneyland.

A few moments later I get really thirsty and I get up from Butchy's lap and walk around the corner to the hospital store and get a soda. I buy it and look around the store. Interesting. They have postcards, fridge magnets, jewelry. Weird.

I feel someone's breath on my neck and I immediately turn around. Guess who it is? No, really guess. If you thought Tanner, you're right! I hug him straight away.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

We both say it at the same time, and we both laugh.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. "Because I'm guessing you were in the car with him."

"Yeah, I'm alright. A little sore though."

"You should get a doctor then."

"No big deal. See?" He jumps around randomly to show he's alright. I laugh at the sight.

"OK, OK, I get it!" I grab Tanner's hand and lead him inside a coat rack. Absolutely no one can see us. The coats are to thick to allow it.

"What are we doing?" He asks me innocently. I sometimes forget that Tanner can be a bit... Dumb. But I wouldn't have him change for the world.

I smile at him mischievously and I smash my lips to his. I need to forget whats going on for a couple of moments. He seems surprised at first but wraps his arms around me. My hands go to his head and he slides his tongue in my mouth. I could kiss his perfect lips all day if he'd let me. Which I'm pretty sure he would. Our makeout session lasts for about 10 minutes when I hear voices from outside.

"Are you sure he went in here?"

"It's the only place he could have gone."

Rascal and Seacat were outside the coat rack. Tanner fulls on panics and looks at me. His breathing becomes rapid and I put my hands over his mouth so he breaths through his nose.

"Dude, check this jacket out!" Right when I think we'd been caught, Seacat speaks up.

"We are supposed to be looking for Tanner, not coat shopping!"

"Oh, right." I hear footsteps walking away. And when we are in the clear, I look out. No ones around so we get out of the coat rack. Our hair is messed up and its obvious at what we were doing. I spit in my hand and set my hair back in place. I comb it and then I look at Tanner. He's smiling like an idiot. I comb his hair to what it was before.

"OK. You stay here a little longer."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't look like we're together. I we both show up back there at the same time then its obvious we were together."

Tanner stays quiet for a little while then responds. "Would you ever tell them we're together?"

I never really thought about it. I guess it was never really an option for me. I was eventually going to tell the others just not now.

"Yes, but not now. There's to much going on."

I kiss him on the cheek and walk back to the waiting room.

"Where have you been?" Lugnut asks.

"Just walking around."

A nurse with the name of 'Shelly' walks into the room. "Who's here for Lela?"

Immediately all the bikers stood up and walked over to her. The surfers just looked at us. We had eager faces on.

"Is she going to be all right?" Butchy asks.

"She's going to make a full recovery." Shelly says smiling. We all cheer, and Butchy picks me up and twirls me around. When I land back on my feet Tanner walks in. He sits down with the surfers and they all still have worried faces.

"How's the patient Tide doing?" I ask. I'm not doing it for the surfers, I'm doing it for Tanner. Both bikers and surfers looked at me like I was insane.

Shelly looks through her clip board. "Nothing major as Lela, but he still needed medical attention. He's doing fine." The surfers faces are filled with joy.

"Can we see her now?" Chee Chee asks.

"Yes. Follow me."

All the bikers leave the room while I'm the last one to leave. The surfers don't even notice I'm there. The girls cry of happiness, while the boys cheer of joy. Tanner looks over at me and mouths thank you. I wink at him and walk out of the room.


End file.
